Equipment
"Equipment" refers to the items which a character can wear. Specifically, equipment includes armor, weapons, rings, off-hand items, and items which can be worn on the back. Having the right equipment can affect a character's survival, as well as the skills that he can use. A character's class determines the kinds of equipment that he can wear, though there are no requirements in terms of attributes. Weapons Having a weapon in hand--any weapon--will greatly increase a character's base damage by a certain amount. In addition, many skills require a weapon, or a weapon of a certain kind. While a character can attack bare-handed, there is no advantage to doing so, and even the poorest of weapons is a substantial improvement over an empty fist. Melee Weapon Types *Swords *Axes *Maces *Polearms *Daggers Missile Weapon Types *Bows *Crossbows *Sceptres *Staves Armor Armor protects a character from enemy attacks, and may provide other bonuses as well. It may be made of cloth, leather, metal, or other more exotic substances. Heavier armor provides more protection, but usually slows a character down. Lighter armor typically provides very little protection, but allows a character to attack most often. Also note that armor can be part of a set and provide additional bonuses when multiple pieces of the same set are worn. Armor rating scales negatively with a character's level, meaning more and more damage will be taken for any given attack as you level up unless you are able to find armor of the appropriate tier for a character. Armor Types *Light Armor *Medium Armor *Heavy Armor Other Equipable Items This heading captures a wide variety of items, often only usable by one or two classes. As such, they can carry a wide variety of bonuses and base values. Rings *Rings Back Items *Cloaks *Bandoliers *Quivers *Battle Standards (Battle Standards) Off-hand Items *Shields *Parrying Daggers *Focus Items *Talismans *Lanterns *Censers *Tomes Item Worth, Prefixes and Suffixes While delving through the dungeons, your party will find bountiful amounts of equipments. Many of those will be worthlessly in disrepair. Most will be ordinary equipment. Some however will be imbued with magical properties. The color trim of the equipment icon indicates its worth. *Gray - Useless. Those are broken equipment that only offer a sliver of protection. *White - Standard. Those are regular equipment. They are in good condition, but have no special properties. *Green - Magical. Magical equipment are imbued with a single random attribute. See Prefixes and Suffixes. *Cyan - Storied. Storied equipments are imbued with a single random attribute and some predetermined ones. All Storied equipments are parts of a set. See Prefixes and Suffixes, Light Armor Sets, Medium Armor Sets, and Heavy Armor Sets. *Blue - Rare. Rare equipments have higher attack/armor, and imbued with two random attributes. See Prefixes and Suffixes. *Purple - Epic. Epic equipments are imbued with many predetermined attributes. Some epic equipments are also parts of a set. See Light Armor Sets, Medium Armor Sets, and Heavy Armor Sets. *Artifact - Only Artifact equipment is a ring from the Special Orders tab in The Emporium. *Legendary - Aquired from using a Spark of Legend Equipment Enhancement on an equipment. All items use a tier system, the tier of an item determines it attributes and stats. All tier items have a minimum requirement level to wield. An item of a higher tier in Magical quality can be easily superior to that of a lower tier Epic item. Back to items. Back to the Emporium.